


Shagging in the New Year

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Shagging in the New Year

Draco had never been so completely overwhelmed with pleasure. His entire body was singing. 

His jaw was open wide, Potter's cock sliding in and out, the musky scent of his arousal filling his nostrils.

Granger rode his cock, her hot, wet cunt squeezing around his shaft with every downward plunge, his thumb rubbing against her clit. 

The burn long ago gave way to the intense pleasure of Weasley's fat cock brushing against his prostate as he thrust deep inside Draco's arse. 

Eyes closed, Draco focused on the pulsing rhythm of four bodies in constant motion. Moans, whimpers, grunts, and gasps.

~*~

Weasley roared as he came, his whole body stilling as he spent himself, his cock slipping free.

"Oh, fuck," Potter gasped, shoving his cock down Draco's throat, salty come spilling out from the corners of Draco's mouth.

He looked up at Granger's face, head thrown back as she rode him. He moved his hands to her hips and thrust up into her, arching his back as he came. She spasmed around him, finishing with a breathy sigh. 

"Happy New Year, Malfoy." Potter licked a drop of his own come from Draco's cheek.

_If it continues like this, it will be._


End file.
